yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Geyşa
Geyşa - Bir Geyşanın Anıları (Roman) - Bir Geyşanın Anıları (film) - Bir Geyşanın Anıları (film)/iktibasları thumb|[[Kyoto'da Gion mahallesinde bir maikos.|200px]] Geyşa (芸者), Japonya'da 17. yüzyıldan bu yana eğlence hayatında erkek müşterilere şarkı, dans, sohbet ve oyunlar ile eşlik eden kadınlara verilen ad. Geyşa dünyası Japonca'da Hana-maçi (花街: Çiçek kasabası) veya Ka-ryu-kai (花柳界: Çiçek-söğüt-dünyası) olarak adlandırılır. Tokyo başta olmak üzere Kanto bölgesinde Geyşa ismi, Osaka ve Kyoto başta olmak üzere Kansai bölgesi ve o kültürün etkisi altında kalmış bölgelerde (örneğin Yamagata ve İşikawa) ise Geyko (芸子) ismi kullanılmaktadır. Meiji döneminden sonra Geygi (芸妓) ismi de resmî alanlarda kullanılmaya başlanmıştı. Acemilere, Kanto'da Hangyoku (半玉), Kansai'de Maiko (舞妓) denir. 1920'lerin başında 80 bini bulan geyşa sayısı, 1980'lerin sonuna gelindiğinde 10 bine düşmüştür. Bunun en önemli nedeni, batı tarzı barların ve burada çalışan kadınların daha popüler olmasıdır. Tarih thumb|right|200px|[[Şamisen çalan bır geyşalık]]thumb|left|240px| 1860'lı yıllarda bir kurtisan Geyşa kurumu Edo Dönemi'nin (1600-1868) ortalarında ortaya çıktı. İlk geyşalar hokan ya da taikomoçi denen dansçı ve şarkıcı erkeklerden oluşuyordu. Daha sonra bu gruplara kadınlar da katılmaya başladı ve giderek sadece kadınların yaptığı bir meslek haline geldi. 1700'lerde geyşalık, vesikalı hayat kadınlığı ile aynı görülüyordu. Ancak Edo Dönemi'nin sonlarına doğru geyşalar, resmî toplantılar dahil olmak üzere, birçok sosyal, politik etkinlik ve toplantıya çağrılmaya başlandı ve zamanla bugünkü eğlendirici-sanatçı ya da hoş vakit geçirtici sıfatlarını aldı. Günümüzde geyşa eğlenceleri, Japonya'daki en pahalı eğlencelerden biridir. Geyşalık thumb|Tipik ense makyajı Japonya eğlence dünyasında çalışan diğer kadınlardan farklı olarak, geyşalar mesleklerini ömür boyu sürdürebilir. İyi bir geyşa olmak için güzellik ve gençlikten çok, güzel sanatlara ve müziğe olan yetenek, tatlı dil ve müşteriyi iyi ağırlama gibi özellikler önemlidir. Bu yüzden ileri yaşlarda da geyşalığı sürdürmek mümkündür. Mesleği bırakan geyşalar genellikle, bar ya da restoran işletmek gibi eski işleriyle bağlantılı işler yaparlar. Müşterileriyle evlenip işi bırakan geyşalara da rastlanır. Geleneksel geyşalık mesleğinde her geyşanın duygusal, cinsel ve ekonomik olarak ilişkide olduğu bir danna''sı, yani koruyucusu vardır. Ancak günümüzde koruyucuya sahip olmak ya da olmamak geyşanın kararına kalmıştır. II. Dünya Savaşı'na kadar olan dönemde geyşa olarak yetiştirilmiş bir kızın, geyşalık seviyesine gelebilmesi için ''mizuage töreni yapılırdı. Mizuage töreninde geyşa, tam bir eğitim aldıktan sonra hatırlı bir müşteriye çok büyük paralar karşılığında bekâretini verir; çoğunlukla aldığı paranın büyük kısmını kendini yetiştiren geyşa evine eğitim masrafları olarak öderdi. Bugünkü geyşa evlerindeki kurallar çok sıkı değildir. Sadece müşterilerden alınan bahşiş ve hediyelerle bile geçinmek mümkün hâle gelmiştir. Bu yüzden bütünüyle geyşa evine bağlı olarak çalışanların sayısı azalmaktadır Eğitim thumb|134'ncu [[Miyako-Odori'de geikolar]] thumb|left|Gion mahallesinde bir maiko Nerede olursa olsun, bir geyşa en az birkaç sanat dalında eğitim görmek zorundadır. Bu eğitim genel olarak birkaç tür geleneksel dans, şamisen çalma ve birkaç makamda şarkı söylemeyi kapsar. Geyşa olacak kızlar, küçük yaşta yetişmesi için geyşa evlerine verilir. Şikomi denen bu kızlar tüm ev işleriyle ilgilenir. Kızlar, disiplin edilmesi için çok ağır şartlar altında çalıştırılırlar. 13 yaşından 18 yaşına kadar olan dönemde kızlar, acemi geyşa olarak çalışırlar. Bu yaşlardaki acemi geyşalara Tokyo ve çevresinde hangyoku yani yarı-mücevher, Osaka ve Kyoto çevresinde maiko yani çocuk dansöz denir. Acemi geyşalık döneminde giyilen özel bir kimono ve özel bir saç şekli vardır. Günümüzde thumb|2003 yılında Gion mahallesi Geleneksel geyşalık günümüzde Tokyo'da tamamen ortadan kalkmış olup, Kyoto'da ise giderek azalmaktadır. Japonya'da kanun gereği herkesin ilk ve ortaeğitim görmesi zorunludur. Yani bugün geyşa eğitimi en erken 15 yaşında başlayabilmektedir ki bu yaş eskiden bir geyşanın maiko luktan geyşalığa geçtiği dönemdi. Bu yüzden geyşa evlerindeki kurallar ve uygulamalar eskiye oranla değişikliğe uğramış, modern sosyal, ahlaki kurallar ve kanunlara uygun hale gelmiştir. Organizasyon Geyşalar bölgesel gruplara ayrılır. Bu bölgelere hanamaçi yani çiçek mahallesi denir. Her grubun kenban denen kayıt bürosu bulunur. Bir geyşanın çalışabilmesi için bu kenban''lardan birine kayıt yaptırması ve çalışma izni alması gerekir. Her geyşa grubunun kendi bölgesinde müşterilerini götürdüğü lokantalar bulunur. Bu lokantalardaki buluşma için gerekli düzenlemeler müşteriye aittir. Ancak müşteri, Geyşa Birliği'nin koymuş olduğu kurallara uymak zorundadır. Geyşa ile birlikte olduğu süredeki yemek, yol, barınma gibi tüm masraflardan müşteri sorumludur. Bunun dışında geyşa ile geçirdiği zaman için ayrıca para öder. Ayrıca bakınız * Çengi * Cariye Edebiyat ve sinema Roman * Arthur Golden ''Die Geisha (Roman)(Geishalar), 2000, ISBN 3-442-72632-8. * Mineko Iwasaki Rande Brown'un yardımı ile hayatını kaleme alması: Die wahre Geschichte der Geisha (Geyşaların gerçek tarihi), 2002, ISBN 3-547-71006-5 Film * Bir Geyşanın Anıları (İngilizce: Memoirs of a Geisha, Japonca: Sayuri) (ABD, 2005), Regie: Rob Marshall Fragman * Maiko Haaaan!!! (Japonca: 舞妓Haaaan!!!) (Japonya, 2007) Resmî site Fragman Dış Bağlantılar }} * Geyşa - Geishalık Nedir * Hanami Web - Geisha * Immortalgeisha - Unsterbliche Geisha * Hanamachi - Ausführliche deutsche Homepage über das Leben der Geishas * Zwischen Kunst und Prostitution - Japanische Geishas * Ausführliche Beschreibung zu Maikos und Geishas mit Glossar und Bildteil (englisch) * Interview mit der Geisha Mineko Iwasaki :ar:غايشا :en:Geisha :fa:گیشا WP tercume et Geisha From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia This article is about the female Japanese entertainer. For the Chinese elm variety, see Ulmus parvifolia 'Geisha' . "Geiko" redirects here. For the insurance company, see GEICO . Typical nape make-up on a Maiko (Note the red collar) Geisha ( 芸者 ? ) , Geiko ( 芸子 ? ) or Geigi ( 芸妓 ? ) are traditional, female Japanese entertainers whose skills include performing various Japanese arts such as classical music and dance. Contents hide 1 Terms 2 Stages of training 3 Modern geisha 4 Geisha and prostitution 4.1 Personal relationships and danna 4.2 "Geisha girls" 4.3 Mizuage 5 Appearance 5.1 Makeup 5.2 Dress 5.3 Hair 6 In popular culture 6.1 Geisha photography 6.2 An incomplete list of films featuring geisha 6.3 Music about geisha 7 See also 8 References 9 Further reading 10 External links [ edit ]Terms Geisha (pronounced /ˈɡeɪʃә/ ), like all Japanese nouns, has no distinct singular or plural variants. The word consists of two kanji , 芸 ( gei ) meaning " art " and 者 ( sha ) meaning "person" or "doer". The most literal translation of geisha into English would be "artist" or "performing artist". Another name for geisha used in Japan is geiko , which is usually used to refer to geisha from Western Japan, including Kyoto. Apprentice geisha are called maiko ( 舞子 or 舞妓 , literally "dance child") or hangyoku (半玉), "half-jewel" (meaning that they are paid half the wage as opposed to a full geisha), or by the more generic term o-shaku (御酌), literally "one who pours (alcohol)". Maikos' white make-up and elaborate kimono and hairstyle is the popular image held of geisha. A woman entering the geisha community does not have to start out as a maiko, having the opportunity to begin her career as a full geisha. Either way, however, usually a year's training is involved before debuting either as a maiko or as a geisha. A woman above 21 is considered too old to be a maiko and becomes a full geisha upon her initiation into the geisha community. However, those who do go through the maiko stage can enjoy more prestige later in their professional lives. Tokyo geisha are more likely to start at 18 years old for hangyoku, so on average, Tokyo hangyoku are slightly older than their Kyoto counterparts. Throughout history, geisha often began the earliest stages of their training at a very young age, sometimes as early as at 3 or 5 years. The early shikomi (servant) and minarai (watching apprentice) stages of geisha training lasted years, which is significantly longer than in contemporary times. [ edit ]Stages of training Traditionally, Geisha began their training at a very young age. Although some girls were bonded to geisha houses (okiya) as children, this was not a common practice in reputable districts. Daughters of geisha were often brought up as geisha themselves, usually as the successor (atotori, meaning "heiress") or daughter-role (musume-bun) to the okiya. A maiko will start her formal training on the job as a minarai . Before she can do this she must find an onee-san ("older sister": an older geisha acting as her mentor). It is the onee-san' s responsibility to bring her to the ozashiki, to sit and observe as the onee-san is at work. This is a way in which she will gain insights of the job, and seek out potential clients. Although minarai attend ozashiki (banquets in which guests are attended by geisha), they do not participate at an advanced level. Their kimono , more elaborate than a maiko's, are intended to do the talking for them. Minarai can be hired for parties but are usually uninvited (yet welcomed) guests at parties that their onee-san attends. They only charge a third of the usual fee. Minarai generally work with a particular tea house ( minarai-jaya ) learning from the okaa-san (literally "mother," the proprietress of the house). From her, they would learn techniques such as conversation and gaming, which would not be taught to them in school. This stage lasts only about a month or so. After a short period of time the final of training begins, and the students are called maiko . Maiko (literally "dance girl") are apprentice geisha, and this stage can last for years. Maiko learns from their senior geisha mentor and follows them around to all their engagements. The onee-san and imouto-san (senior/junior, literally "older sister/younger sister") relationship is important. Since the onee-san teaches her maiko everything about working in the hanamachi, her teaching is vital. There are 5 different hairstyles that the maiko wear, that mark the different stages of her apprenticeship. She will teach her proper ways of serving tea, playing shamisen , dancing, casual conversation and more. The onee-san will even help pick the maiko's new professional name with kanji or symbols related to her name. When a girl is around 20-22, the maiko is promoted to a full-fledged geisha in a ceremony called erikae (turning of the collar) [ 1 ] [ 2 ] . This could happen after two to five years of her life as a maiko or hangyoku, depending on at what age she debuted. She now charges full price for her time. Geisha remain as such until they retire. [ edit ]Modern geisha A geiko entertaining a guest in Gion (Kyoto) The Gion geiko district ( hanamachi ) of Kyoto, Japan Modern geisha still live in traditional geisha houses called okiya in areas called hanamachi (花街 "flower towns"), particularly during their apprenticeship. Many experienced geisha are successful enough to choose to live independently. The elegant, high-culture world that geisha are a part of is called karyūkai (花柳界 "the flower and willow world"). Young women who wish to become geisha now most often begin their training after completing middle school, junior high school, or even high school, or college. Many women begin their careers in adulthood. Geisha still study traditional instruments: the shamisen , shakuhachi , and drums, as well as traditional songs, Japanese traditional dances, tea ceremony , literature, and poetry. [ 3 ] [ 4 ] Women dancers drawing their art from butō (a classical Japanese dance) were trained by the Hanayagi school, whose top dancers performed internationally. Ichinohe Sachiko choreographed and performed traditional dances in Heian court costumes, characterized by the slow, formal, and elegant motions of this classical age of Japanese culture in which geisha are trained. [ 3 ] By watching other geisha, and with the assistance of the owner of the geisha house, apprentices also become skilled dealing with clients and in the complex traditions surrounding selecting and wearing kimono , a floor length silk robe embroidered with intricate designs which is held together by a sash at the waist. [ 5 ] [ 6 ] Kyoto is considered by many to be where the geisha tradition is the strongest today, including Gion Kobu. The geisha in these districts are known as geiko . The Tokyo hanamachi of Shimbashi, Asakusa and Kagurazaka are also well known. In modern Japan, geisha and maiko are now a rare sight outside hanamachi . In the 1920s, there were over 80,000 geisha in Japan, but today, there are far fewer. The exact number is unknown to outsiders and is estimated to be from 1,000 to 2,000, mostly in the resort town of Atami . Most common are sightings of tourists who pay a fee to be dressed up as a maiko. [ 7 ] A sluggish economy, declining interest in the traditional arts, the exclusive nature of the flower and willow world, and the expense of being entertained by geisha have all contributed to the tradition's decline. Geisha are often hired to attend parties and gatherings, traditionally at tea houses (茶屋, Chashitsu|ochaya) or at traditional Japanese restaurants (ryōtei) [ 6 ] . Their time is measured by the time it takes an incense stick to burn and is called senkōdai (線香代, "incense stick fee") or gyokudai (玉代 "jewel fee"). In Kyoto, the terms ohana (お花) and hanadai (花代), meaning "flower fees", are preferred. The customer makes arrangements through the geisha union office (検番kenban ), which keeps each geisha's schedule and makes her appointments both for entertaining and for training. In 2007, the first Caucasian geisha debuted under the name of " Sayuki ", in the Asakusa district of Tokyo. [ 8 ] [ 9 ] [ edit ]Geisha and prostitution There remains some confusion, even within Japan, about the nature of the geisha profession. Geisha are regarded as prostitutes by many [ citation needed ] non-Japanese. However, legitimate geisha do not engage in paid sex with clients. Their purpose is to entertain their customer, be it by dancing, reciting verse, playing musical instruments, or engaging in light conversation. Geisha engagements may include flirting with men and playful innuendos ; however, clients know that nothing more can be expected. In a social style that is common in Japan, men are amused by the illusion of that which is never to be. [ 10 ] Geisha have been confused with the Edo period 's high-class courtesans known as oiran , from whom they evolved. Like geisha, oiran wore elaborate hairstyles and white makeup, but oiran knotted their obi in the front. It has been commonly thought the obi was tied that way for easy removal, though anthropologist Liza Dalby has suggested that it was because it was the practice of married women at the time. [ citation needed ] During the Edo period, prostitution was legal. Prostitutes such as the oiran worked within walled-in districts licensed by the government. In the seventeenth century, the oiran sometimes employed men called "geisha" to perform at their parties. Therefore, the first geisha were men. In the late eighteenth century, dancing women called "odoriko" and newly popular female geisha began entertaining men at banquets in unlicensed districts. Some were apprehended for illegal prostitution and sent to the licensed quarters, where there was a strict distinction between geisha and prostitutes, and the former were forbidden to sell sex. In contrast, "machi geisha", who worked outside the licensed districts, often engaged in illegal prostitution. [ 11 ] In 1872, shortly after the Meiji Restoration , the new government passed a law liberating "prostitutes (shōgi) and geisha (geigi)". The wording of this statute was the subject of controversy. Some officials thought that prostitutes and geisha worked at different ends of the same profession—selling sex— and that all prostitutes should henceforth be called "geisha". In the end, the government decided to maintain a line between the two groups, arguing that geisha were more refined and should not be soiled by association with prostitutes. [ 12 ] Also, geisha working in onsen towns such as Atami are dubbed onsen geisha . Onsen geisha have been given a bad reputation due to the prevalence of prostitutes in such towns who market themselves as "geisha," as well as sordid rumors of dance routines like Shallow River (which involves the "dancers" lifting the skirts of their kimono higher and higher). In contrast to these "one-night geisha," the true onsen geisha are in fact competent dancers and musicians. However, the autobiography of Sayo Masuda, an onsen geisha who worked in Nagano Prefecture in the 1930s, reveals that in the past, such women were often under intense pressure to sell sex. [ 13 ] [ edit ]Personal relationships and danna Geisha are expected to be single women; those who choose to marry must retire from the profession. It was traditional in the past for established geisha to take a danna , or patron. A danna was typically a wealthy man, sometimes married, who had the means to support the very large expenses related to a geisha's traditional training and other costs. This sometimes occurs today as well, but very rarely. A geisha and her danna may or may not be in love, but intimacy is never viewed as a reward for the danna's financial support. The traditional conventions and values within such a relationship are very intricate and not well understood, even by many Japanese. While it is true that a geisha is free to pursue personal relationships with men she meets through her work, such relationships are carefully chosen and unlikely to be casual. A hanamachi tends to be a very tight-knit community and a geisha's good reputation is not taken lightly. [ edit ]"Geisha girls" "Geisha girls" [ 14 ] were Japanese women who worked as prostitutes during the period of the Allied Occupation of Japan . They almost exclusively serviced American GIs stationed in the country, who incorrectly referred to them as "Geesha girls." The term is a mispronunciation of the word geisha. [ 14 ] [ 15 ] The mispronunciation persists among some Westerners. Adding to the confusion is the fact that these women dressed in kimono and imitated the look of geisha. Americans unfamiliar with the Japanese culture could not tell the difference between legitimate geisha and these costumed prostitutes. [ 14 ] Shortly after their arrival in 1945, occupying American GIs are said to have congregated on the Ginza and shouted in unison, "We want geesha girls!" [ 16 ] Eventually, the term "geisha girl" became a general word for any female Japanese prostitute or worker in the mizu shobai and included bar hostesses and streetwalkers . [ 14 ] Geisha girls are speculated by researchers to be largely responsible for the continuing misconception in the West that all geisha engaged in prostitution. [ 14 ] [ edit ]Mizuage Mizuage ( 水揚げ ? ) was a ceremony undergone by a maiko (apprentice geisha) to signify her coming of age . During the Edo period , courtesans undergoing mizuage were sponsored by a patron who had the right of taking their virginity [ 17 ] . This practice became illegal in 1959 [ 18 ] . All maikos had to go through this ceremony in order to become a full fledged geisha. Once the mizuage patron's function served (of deflowering the young maiko) he was to have no further relations with the girl. [ 19 ] Mizuage was not considered by geishas to be an act of prostitution . The money acquired for a maiko's mizuage was a great sum and it was used to promote her debut as a geisha. [ 20 ] [ edit ]Appearance Women posing as maiko (geisha apprentices ), Kyoto , Japan, wearing traditional furisode and okobo A geisha's appearance changes throughout her career, from the girlish, heavily made-up maiko, to the more sombre appearance of an older established geisha. [ edit ]Makeup Today, the traditional makeup of the apprentice geisha is one of their most recognizable characteristics, though established geisha generally only wear full white face makeup characteristic of maiko during special performances. The traditional makeup of an apprentice geisha features a thick white base with red lipstick and red and black accents around the eyes and eyebrows. Originally, the white base mask was made with lead, but after the discovery that it poisoned the skin and caused terrible skin and back problems for the older geisha towards the end of the Meiji Era , it was replaced with rice powder. The application of makeup is hard to perfect and is a time-consuming process. Makeup is applied before dressing to avoid dirtying the kimono. First, a wax or oil substance, called bintsuke-abura , is applied to the skin. Next, white powder is mixed with water into a paste and applied with a bamboo brush starting from the neck and working upwards. The white makeup covers the face, neck, and chest, with two or three unwhitened areas (forming a W or V shape, usually a traditional W shape) left on the nape , to accentuate this traditionally erotic area, and a line of bare skin around the hairline, which creates the illusion of a mask. After the foundation layer is applied, a sponge is patted all over the face, throat, chest, the nape and neck to remove excess moisture and to blend the foundation. Next the eyes and eyebrows are drawn in. Traditionally, charcoal was used, but today, modern cosmetics are used. The eyebrows and edges of the eyes are colored black with a thin charcoal; a maiko also applies red around her eyes. The lips are filled in using a small brush. The color comes in a small stick, which is melted in water. Crystallized sugar is then added to give the lips lustre. Rarely will a geisha color in both lips fully in the Western style, as white creates optical illusions and colouring the lips fully would make them appear overly large. The lower lip is colored in partially and the upper lip left white for maiko in her first year, after which the upper lip is also colored. Newly full-fledged geisha will color in only the top lip fully. Most geisha wear the top lip colored in fully or stylized, and the bottom lip in a curved stripe that does not follow the shape of the lip.The geisha round the bottom lips to create the illusion of a flower bud. Maiko who are in their last stage of training will sometimes color their teeth black for a short period of time. This practice used to be common among married women in Japan and, earlier, at the imperial court, but survives only in some districts, or even families. While this sounds unsavoury to Western ears, it is again at least partly because of the optical illusion generated by white makeup: in contrast, teeth seem very yellow; colouring the teeth black means that they seem to "disappear" in the darkness of the open mouth. This illusion is of course more pronounced at a distance. For the first three years, a maiko wears this heavy makeup almost constantly. During her initiation, the maiko is helped with her makeup either by her onee-san , or "older sister" (an experienced geisha who is her mentor), or by the okaa-san , or "mother" of her geisha house. After this, she applies the makeup herself. After a maiko has been working for three years, she changes her make-up to a more subdued style. The reason for this is that she has now become mature, and the simpler style shows her own natural beauty. For formal occasions, the mature geisha will still apply white make-up. For geisha over thirty, the heavy white make-up is only worn during special dances which require her to wear make-up for her part. Further information: History of cosmetics [ edit ]Dress Rear view of a minarai in a teahouse , her richly embroidered obi clearly visible Geisha always wear kimono . Apprentice geisha wear highly colorful kimono with extravagant obi . Always, the obi is brighter than the kimono she is wearing to give a certain exotic balance. Maiko wear the obi tied in a style called "darari" (dangling obi). Older geisha wear more subdued patterns and styles (most notably the obi tied in a simpler knot utilized by married women known as the "taiko musubi" (太鼓結び), or "drum knot"). The sign of a prosperous okiya is having geisha not wearing a kimono more than once, meaning that those okiya with higher economic status will have "storehouses" of sorts where kimono are stored and interchanged between geisha. Kimono can be as many as 12 or 15 layers thick for a maiko. An apprentice geisha's kimono will have, in addition to the heavy dangling obi, pocketed sleeves called "furi" which dangle all the way to the ground. During a dance or performance, an apprentice must wrap the pocketed sleeves around her arms many times to avoid tripping. The color, pattern, and style of kimono is also dependent on the season and the event the geisha is attending. In winter, geisha can be seen wearing a three-quarter length haori lined with hand-painted silk over their kimono. Lined kimono are worn during colder seasons, and unlined kimono during the summer. A kimono can take from two to three years to complete, due to painting and embroidering. Geiko wear red or pink nagajuban , or under-kimono. A maiko wears red with white printed patterns. The junior maiko's collar is predominantly red with white, silver, or gold embroidery. Two to three years into her apprenticeship, the red collar will be entirely embroidered in white (when viewed from the front) to show her seniority. At around age 20, her collar will turn from red to white. Geisha wear a flat-soled sandal, zori , outdoors, and wear only tabi (white split-toed socks) indoors. In inclement weather geisha wear raised wooden clogs, called geta . Maiko wear a special wooden clog known as okobo . [ edit ]Hair The maiko Mamechiho in the Gion district of Kyoto . Notice the green pin on the mid-left called tsunagi-dango: this identifies her as a maiko of Gion kobu. The hairstyles of geisha have varied through history. In the past, it has been common for women to wear their hair down in some periods, but up in others. During the 17th century, women began putting all their hair up again, and it is during this time that the traditional shimada hairstyle , a type of traditional chignon worn by most established geisha, developed. There are four major types of the shimada: the taka shimada , a high chignon usually worn by young, single women; the tsubushi shimada , a more flattened chignon generally worn by older women; the uiwata , a chignon that is usually bound up with a piece of colored cotton crepe ; and a style that resembles a divided peach, which is worn only by maiko. This is sometimes called "Momoware", or "split peach". Additional hairstyles: Ofuku, Katsuyama, Yakko-shimada, and Sakko . Maiko of Miyagawa-chō and Pontochō will wear an additional six hairstyles leading up to the Sakko, including Umemodoki, Oshidori no Hina, Kikugasane, and Osafune. These hairstyles are decorated with elaborate hair-combs and hairpins ( kanzashi ). In the seventeenth century and after the Meiji Restoration period, hair-combs were large and conspicuous, generally more ornate for higher-class women. Following the Meiji Restoration and into the modern era, smaller and less conspicuous hair-combs became more popular. Geisha were trained to sleep with their necks on small supports (takamakura), instead of pillows, so they could keep their hairstyle perfect. To reinforce this habit, their mentors would pour rice around the base of the support. If the geisha's head rolled off the support while she slept, rice would stick to the pomade in her hair. The geisha would thus have to repeat the tiresome process of having her hair elaborately styled. Without this happening, a geisha will have her hair styled every week or so. Many modern geisha use wigs in their professional lives, while maiko use their natural hair. However, either one must be regularly tended by highly skilled artisans. Traditional hairstyling is a slowly dying art. Over time, the hairstyle can cause balding on the top of the head. [ edit ]In popular culture This " In popular culture " section may contain too many minor or trivial references . Please reorganize this content to explain the subject's impact on popular culture rather than simply listing appearances, and remove trivia references. (August 2009) The growing interest in geisha and their exotic appearance have spawned various popular culture phenomena both in Japan and in the West. Western interest in geisha increased with the 1997 novel and 2005 film Memoirs of a Geisha and the autobiography of former geisha Iwasaki Mineko , titled Geisha of Gion . [ edit ]Geisha photography A girl inherited Maiko (apprentice geisha) life (2007) by Naoyuki Ogino at the Canon Gallery, Japan A Geisha's Journey (2008) Photographs by Naoyuki Ogino, text by Komomo, ISBN 9784770030672 , Kodansha International 2 Geisha of Pontocho (1954) by PD Perkins. Photographs by Francis Haar. Published by Tokyo News Service. [ edit ]An incomplete list of films featuring geisha Sisters of the Gion (1936) - Dir. Kenji Mizoguchi Geisha Girl (1952) - Dir. George P. Breakston The Life of Oharu (西鶴一代女Saikaku Ichidai Onna ) (1952) - Dir. Kenji Mizoguchi A Geisha (祇園囃子, Gion bayashi ) (1953) - Dir. Kenji Mizoguchi The Teahouse of the August Moon (1956) - Dir. Daniel Mann The Barbarian and the Geisha (1958) - Dir. John Huston The Geisha Boy (1958) - Dir. Frank Tashlin Late Chrysanthemums (Bangiku) (1958) - Dir. Mikio Naruse My Geisha (1962) - Dir. Jack Cardiff The Wolves (1971) - Dir. Hideo Gosha The World of Geisha (1973) - Dir. Tatsumi Kumashiro‎ In the Realm of the Senses (1976) - Dir. Nagisa Oshima Yokiro(The Geisha) (1983) - Dir. Hideo Gosha American Geisha (1986) - Dir. Lee Philips Ihara Saikaku Koshoku Ichidai Otoko (1991) - Dir. Yukio Abe The Geisha House (1999) - Dir. Kinji Fukasaku The Sea is Watching (2002) - Dir. Kei Kumai Zatoichi (2003) - Dir. Takeshi Kitano Fighter in the Wind (2004) - Dir. Yang Yun-ho Memoirs of a Geisha (2005) - Dir. Rob Marshall Wakeful Nights (2005) - Dir. Masahiko Tsugawa DOA: Dead or Alive (2006) - Dir. Cory Yuen Maiko Haaaan!!! (2007) - Dir. Nobuo Mizuta [ edit ]Music about geisha "Geisha's Dream" by Naoki featuring Smile.dk "Neo Geisha" by Zeromancer on the album Eurotrash "Geisha Dreams" by Rollergirl "Latin Geisha" by Illya Kuriaki and the Valderramas "GEI-SHA" by SKIN " Madama Butterfly " by Giacomo Puccini [ edit ]See also Taikomochi Mineko Iwasaki Sada Yacco Ichiriki Ochaya Memoirs of a Geisha [ edit ]References ^ Melissa Hope Ditmore (2006). Encyclopedia of prostitution and sex work . Westport, Conn: Greenwood Press. ISBN 0-313-32969-9 . , page 184 1 ^ Reynolds, Wayne; Gallagher, John (2003). Geisha : A Unique World of Tradition, Elegance and Art . PRC Publishing. ISBN 1-85648-697-4 . page 159 ^ a b Coutsoukis, Photius (2004-11-10). "Japan Performing Arts" . Retrieved 2009-06-02 . Originally from The Library of Congress Country Studies; CIA World Factbook. ^ Coutsoukis, Photius (2004-11-10). "Japan Dance" . Retrieved 2009-06-02 . Originally from The Library of Congress Country Studies; CIA World Factbook. ^ Tames, Richard (September 1993). A Traveller's History of Japan . Brooklyn, New York : Interlink Books. ISBN 1566561388 . ^ a b Kalman, Bobbie (March 1989). Japan the Culture . Stevens Point, Wisconsin : Crabtree Publishing Company. ISBN 0865052069 . ^ Lies, Elaine (2008-04-23). "Modern-day geisha triumphs in closed, traditional world" . Reuters . Retrieved 2009-06-02 . ^ "Turning Japanese: the first foreign geisha" . The Independent . 2008-01-24 . Retrieved 2009-06-02 . ^ Ryall, Julian (2008-01-09). "Westerner inducted into mysteries of geisha" . Telegraph.co.uk . Retrieved 2009-06-02 . ^ Henshall, KG, 1999, A History of Japan, Macmillan Press LTD, London, ISBN 0333749405 , page 61 ^ Seigle, Cecilia Segawa, 1993, Yoshiwara: The Glittering World of the Japanese Courtesan, University of Hawaii Press, Honolulu, ISBN 0824814886 , page 170-75 ^ Matsugu, Miho, 2006, "In the Service of the Nation: Geisha and Kawabata Yasunari's "Snow Country"", in Martha Feldman and Bonnie Gordon, ed. The Courtesan's Arts, Oxford University Press, London, ISBN 0195170288 , page 244 ^ Masuda, Sayo, 2003, Autobiography of a Geisha, trans. GG Rowley, Columbia University Press, New York ISBN 0231129513 ^ a b c d e Sheridan Prasso, The Asian Mystique: Dragon Ladies, Geisha Girls & Our Fantasies of the Exotic Orient PublicAffairs, 2005. ISBN 1586482149 ^ Ruth Ozeki, Inside and other short fiction: Japanese women by Japanese women Kodansha International, 2005. ISBN 4770030061 ^ Alan Booth, Looking for the Lost: Journeys Through a Vanishing Japan Kodansha Globe Series, 1995. ISBN 1568361483 ^ Seigle, Cecilia Segawa (1993). Yoshiwara: the glittering world of the Japanese courtesan . Honolulu: University of Hawaii Press. ISBN 0-8248-1488-6 . page 179 . ^ Reynolds, Wayne; Gallagher, John (2003). Geisha : A Unique World of Tradition, Elegance and Art . PRC Publishing. ISBN 1-85648-697-4 . page 135 ^ Liza Crihfield Dalby. Geisha. (Berkeley: University of California Press, 1998) ^ Lesley Downer. Geisha: The Secret History of a Vanishing World. (London: Headline Book Publishing, 2000) Pages 256-266. [ edit ]Further reading Aihara, Kyoko. Geisha: A Living Tradition . London: Carlton Books, 2000. ISBN 1858689376 , ISBN 1858689708 . Ariyoshi Sawako, The Twilight Years . Translated by Mildred Tahara. New York: Kodansha America, 1987. Burns, Stanley B., and Elizabeth A. Burns. Geisha: A Photographic History, 1872–1912 . Brooklyn, NY: powerHouse Books, 2006. ISBN 1576873366 . Downer, Lesley. Women of the Pleasure Quarters: The Secret History of the Geisha . New York: Broadway Books, 2001. ISBN 0767904893 , ISBN 0767904907 . Ishihara, Tetsuo. Peter MacIntosh, trans. Nihongami no Sekai: Maiko no kamigata (The World of Traditional Japanese Hairstyles: Hairstyles of the Maiko) . Kyōtō: Dōhōsha Shuppan, 1993. ISBN 4810412946 . Iwasaki, Mineko , with Rande Brown. Geisha, A Life (also known as Geisha of Gion ). New York: Atria Books, 2002. ISBN 0743444329 , ISBN 0756781612 ; ISBN 074343059X . Masuda, Sayo. GG Rowley, trans. Autobiography of a Geisha . New York: Columbia University Press, 2003. ISBN 0231129505 . * Masuda, Sayo. GG Rowley, trans. Autobiography of a Geisha . New York: Columbia University Press, 2003. ISBN 0231129505 . Scott, AC The Flower and Willow World; The Story of the Geisha . New York: Orion Press, 1960. [ edit ]External links Look up 芸者 or geisha in Wiktionary , the free dictionary. Wikimedia Commons has media related to: Geisha Japanese Society Performing Arts 3 *Japanese Dance 4 The apprentice geisha (maiko)'s explanation Photos of maiko by Naoyuki Ogino Photos of geisha and maiko by Lubomir Cernota Information on geisha and maiko from Japanlinked.com Geisha and Maiko of Gion, photos by Francois Bergeron Geisha and maiko photos by Frantisek Staud Categories : Japanese performing arts | Geisha | Japanese culture | Japanese artists | Japanese musicians | Japanese society | Entertainment occupations | Dances of Japan ----- Geyşa Vikipedi, özgür ansiklopedi Bu yazı kadın Japon şovmen ilgili. Çince karaağaç çeşitli için, bkz Ulmus parvifolia 'Geisha'. "Geiko" burada yönlendirir. Sigorta şirketi için, GEICO bkz. Tipik ense makyajı bir Maiko Doğum () kırmızı yaka Not Geyşa (芸者?), Geiko (芸子?) Veya Geigi (芸妓?), Kadın olan becerileri klasik müzik ve dans gibi çeşitli Japon sahne sanatları arasında Japonca eğlence geleneksel vardır. Içeriği hide 1 Şartlar Eğitim 2 Aşamaları 3 Modern geyşa 4 Geisha ve fuhuş 4,1 Kişisel ilişkiler ve Danna 4,2 "Geisha girls" 4,3 Mizuage 5 Görünüm 5,1 Makyaj 5,2 Giydir 5,3 Saç 6 Popüler kültürde 6,1 Geisha fotoğraf Filmler geyşa featuring 6.2 Eksik listesi Geyşa hakkında 6,3 Müzik 7 Ayrıca bakınız 8 Referanslar 9 Ayrıca okuma 10 Dış bağlantılar Değiştir Şartlar Geyşa (telaffuz / ɡeɪʃә /), tüm Japon isimler gibi, hiçbir farklı tekil veya çoğul çeşitleri vardır. Kelimesi iki kanji, 芸 (gei ile) "kişi" veya "fail" "sanat" ve者(SHA) anlamına anlam oluşur. İngilizce'ye geyşa en edebi çeviri "sanatçı" veya "performans sanatçısı" olurdu. Geyşa Japonya'da kullanılan bir diğer isim genellikle Batı Japonya, Kyoto dahil geyşa başvurmak için kullanılır geiko vardır. Çırak geyşa Maiko (舞子veya denir 舞妓, kelimenin tam anlamıyla "dans çocuk") veya hangyoku (半玉), "yarı-mücevher" (ki tam bir geyşa karşı olarak yarım ücret ödenir) anlamı, ya da daha genel bir terim tarafından o-Şaku (御酌), kelimenin tam anlamıyla "bir kim (alkol)" pours. Maikos 'beyaz makyaj ve kimono ayrıntılı ve hairstyle popüler görüntü geyşa ile düzenlenmektedir. Bir kadın geyşa topluluk girerek bir Maiko olarak işe başlamak için, fırsat tam bir geyşa olarak kariyerine başlamak gerek yok. Her iki yöntemde ise, genellikle bir yıllık eğitim ya Maiko veya bir geyşa olarak debuting önce ilgilenmektedir. 21 Yukarıda bir kadın da bir Maiko olmak için eski ve geyşa toplum içine onu başlatılması üzerine tam bir geyşa olur kabul edilir. Ancak, o kim Maiko aşamasından sonra onların profesyonel yaşamlarında daha fazla prestij keyfini gitmiyorsun. Tokyo geyşa daha 18 yaşında hangyoku için eski, yani ortalama olarak başlatmak için, Tokyo hangyoku biraz daha Kyoto göre daha yaşlı muhtemeldir. Tarih boyunca, geyşa genellikle çok genç yaşta, bazen olarak 3 veya 5 yıl erken onların eğitim erken aşamalarında başladı. Erken shikomi (hizmetçi) ve minarai (çırak) yıl önemli ölçüde çağdaş zamanlarda daha uzun süren geyşa eğitim aşamaları izliyor. Değiştir eğitim aşamaları Geleneksel olarak, Geisha çok genç yaşta eğitimlerini başladı. Bazı kızlar geyşa evleri çocukları olarak (okiya) için bağlı olduğunu, bu saygın bölgelerinde yaygın bir uygulama değildi. Geisha Daughters çoğu geyşa olarak halefi genellikle (atotori, (musume-bun) okiya için "mirasçı") veya kızı rolünü anlamı kendileri kadar getirildi. Bir Maiko bir minarai olarak iş onu resmi eğitim başlayacaktır. Önce o onun bir onee bulmak zorundadır-( "Büyük kardeş": Eski bir geyşa ona akıl hocası gibi davranan) San yapabilirsiniz. It is onee-san 'ozashiki için, onu getirmek için oturup onee olarak gözlemlemek-san sorumluluk s eser yer almaktadır. Bu, o iş anlayışı sahip bir yoldur ve potansiyel müşterileri ararlar. Her ne kadar minarai) olan misafirler geyşa devam etmektedir ozashiki (ziyafetler devam, onlar ileri düzeyde katılım yok. Onların kimono, daha Maiko's, onlar için konuşma yapmak için amaçlanan daha ayrıntılı. Minarai partiler için değil, genellikle davetsiz vardır (henüz) partilerin konuk karşıladı onların onee-san o katılır kiralanabilir. Sadece bir normal ücretinin üçte şarj edin. Minarai genellikle belirli bir çay evi (minarai-Jaya) okaa öğrenme-(kelimenin tam anlamıyla "anne," evin mülk sahibi) San çalışır. Ondan, onlar konuşma ve oyun olan onlara okulda öğretilen olmaz gibi teknikleri öğrenmek istiyorsunuz. Bu aşamada bir ay kadar sadece sürer. Zaman eğitim başlar nihai kısa bir süre ve sonra öğrenciler Maiko denir. Maiko (kelimenin tam anlamıyla "dans kız"), ve bu aşamada yıl sürebilir geyşa çırak vardır. Maiko onların üst düzey geyşa akıl hocası dan öğrenir ve çevresindeki tüm nişan onları izler. Onee-san ve imouto-(Senior / Junior, kelimenin tam anlamıyla "ablası san / küçük kız kardeşi") ilişkisi önemlidir. Onee beri-san, onu öğretim önemlidir hanamachi çalışma hakkında onu Maiko her şeyi öğretir. Orada 5 farklı saç bu Maiko giyim, onun çıraklık farklı aşamalarında işareti vardır. Diye Şamisen oyun, dans, gündelik konuşma ve çay hizmeti ona doğru yolu öğretecek. Onee-bile Maiko yeni profesyonel adını seçmenize yardımcı olacaktır san Kanji veya sembolleri adını ilgili. Bir kız 20-22 civarındadır, Maiko tam bir geyşa bir törenle erikae denilen (yaka ile) dönüm 1 yükseltildiğinde. Bu nasıl olabildi bir Maiko veya hangyoku olarak hayatının iki yıldan beş yıla, ne o girmiştir yaşta bağlı sonra. Şimdi onun zamanı için tam fiyat masraflar. Geyşa gibi kalır kadar emekli. Değiştir Modern geyşa Bir geiko Gion içinde (Kyoto) misafir ağırlamak Gion geiko bölge () Kyoto, Japonya hanamachi Modern hala geleneksel geyşa evleri alanlarda hanamachi denilen okiya denilen ( "çiçek kasabalar")花街, onların çıraklık özellikle sırasında canlı geyşa. Birçok tecrübeli geyşa yeterince bağımsız yaşamayı seçmek için başarılıdır. Zarif, yüksek kültür dünya bu geyşa karyūkai (花柳界"çiçek ve söğüt dünya" denir) bir parçasıdır. Isteyen Genç kadın şimdi en sık, ortaokul, hatta yüksek okul, kolej veya ortaokul tamamladıktan sonra eğitime başlamak geyşa olmak. Birçok kadın erişkin kendi kariyer başlar. Geyşa hala geleneksel enstrümanlar çalışması: Şamisen, Shakuhachi ve davul gibi geleneksel şarkıları, Japon geleneksel dansları, çay töreni, edebiyat ve şiir. 3 4 Kadın dansçılar (klasik bir Japon dans butō kendi sanat çizim ) Hanayagi okul tarafından olan üst dansçıların uluslararası uygulandı eğitilmiştir. Heian mahkeme kostümleri Ichinohe Sachiko koreografi ve gerçekleştirilen geleneksel dansları, içinde geyşa yetiştirilmiş Japon kültürünün bu klasik yaş, resmi, yavaş ve zarif hareketlerle karakterize. 3 Diğer geyşa izlerken, By ve geyşa ev sahibinin yardımıyla, müşterilerle, aynı zamanda yetenekli ilgilenen ve karmaşık gelenekleri seçerek çevreleyen ve giyim kimono, bir kat uzunluğu ipek elbise bir arada tarafından düzenlenmektedir karmaşık tasarımları ile işlemeli çırak belden kanat. 5 6 Kyoto birçok yerde geyşa geleneği güçlü bugün Gion Kobu dahil edilebilmekte tarafından kabul edilmektedir. Bu ilçelerde geyşa geiko olarak bilinir. Shimbashi, Asakusa ve Kagurazaka of Tokyo hanamachi da çok iyi bilinmektedir. Modern Japonya, geyşa ve Maiko şimdi hanamachi dışında çok nadir bulunmaktadır. Çok az vardır 1920'lerde olarak, Japonya'da 80.000 geyşa üzerinde, ama bugün vardı. Tam sayısı yabancılara ve bilinmeyen tahmin edilmektedir 1.000 ile 2.000, Atami ve tatil beldesi çoğunlukla yılında olmak. En yaygın olan bir ücret ödemek turist sightings bir Maiko gibi giyinmiş olmak. 7 Bir durgun ekonomi geleneksel sanatlarında, azalan ilgi, çiçek ve söğüt dünyanın özel doğası, ve gider geyşa bütün gelenek düşüşe yol açtığını ağırladı olmak. Geyşa sık sık partiler ve toplantılar, geleneksel çay evleri (茶屋, Chashitsu olarak katılmak üzere istihdam vardır | ochaya) veya geleneksel Japon restoran (ryōtei) at. Onların zaman onu yakmak ve sopa senkōdai (线香代, "tütsü sopa ücreti" denir) veya (玉代"mücevher ücreti gyokudai") bir tütsü alır zaman ölçülür. Kyoto, terimler Ohana (お花) ve (花代), "çiçek ücretleri" anlamına gelen, tercih edilir hanadai. Müşteri geyşa sendika ofisi aracılığıyla (検番kenban), her geyşa programına devam ediyor ve her ikisi için onu randevuları kılan düzenlemeler yapar eğlenceli ve eğitim için. 2007 yılında ilk Kafkas geyşa adını "Sayuki altına girmiştir", Tokyo Asakusa district. 8 9 Değiştir Geisha ve fuhuş Bazı karışıklık, Japonya bile, geyşa mesleğinin doğası hakkında içinde kalır. Geyşa fahişe gibi birçok kişi tarafından kabul edilmektedir belirtilmeli sigara Japonca. Ancak, meşru geyşa ödenen cinsel müşterilerle girmeyin. Bunların amacı, müşteri eğlendirmek için dans olsun, ayet okuyarak, ışık konuşmada müzik aletleri, ya da çekici oynuyor. Geyşa nişan erkek ve oynak innuendos flört içerebilir ancak, müşteriler beklenebilir bir şey daha biliyorum. Japonya'da yaygın bir sosyal stilinde, yani erkek için asla bir yanılsama tarafından eğlenerek vardır. 10 Geyşa Edo döneminde 'yüksek sınıf courtesans oiran olarak bilinen, öğrendiğiniz onlar evrim ler ile karıştırılmamalıdır edilmiştir. Geyşa gibi, oiran ayrıntılı saç ve makyaj beyaz giymişti, ama oiran önünde kendi Obi düğümlü. It though antropolog Liza Dalby çünkü evli kadınların pratik zaman olduğunu was it önerdi yaygın obi kolay kaldırılması için bu şekilde bağlı olduğunu düşündüm, oldu. Değiştir Edo döneminde, fuhuş yasal oldu. Fahişeler gibi oiran içinde ilçe hükümet tarafından lisanslı duvarlı-çalıştı. Onyedinci yüzyılda oiran bazen partiler gerçekleştirmek için adamlar "geyşa" denilen istihdam. Bu nedenle, ilk geyşa adamlardı. Geç on sekizinci yüzyılda, dans kadın "odoriko" denir ve yeni popüler kadın geyşa lisanssız ilçelerde ziyafetler de eğlenceli erkekler başladı. Bazı yasadışı fuhuş için tutuklandığını ve lisanslı dörtte, orada geyşa ve fahişeler arasında kesin bir ayrım olarak gönderilen, ve eski seks satmak yasaklandı. Buna karşılık, "machi geyşa" olan lisanslı ilçeler dışında, sık sık yasadışı fuhuş yapan çalıştı. 11 1872 yılında Meiji Restorasyonu kısa bir süre sonra, yeni hükümetin "Fahişeler (Shogi) ve geyşa (geigi)" özgürleştirici bir yasa geçti. Bu yasaları ifade tartışmalara konu oldu. Bazı yetkililer, Fahişeler ve geyşa aynı meslekte farklı ucunda-sex-satış ve tüm fahişe bundan sonra "denilen gerektiğini düşündüm çalıştı geyşa". Sonuçta, hükümetin iki grup arasında bir çizgi sürdürmek için, bu geyşa daha rafine edildi olmak fahişe ile dernek tarafından kirli gerektiğini savunarak karar verdi. 12 Ayrıca, geyşa Onsen kasaba içinde Atami gibi çalışan Onsen geyşa dubbed vardır. Onsen geyşa "gibi Sığ Nehri gibi dans yordam çıkarcı söylentiler kötü bir ünü gibi kentlerde fahişelerin yaygınlığı olan pazar kendileri olarak" geyşa nedeniyle verilmiştir (bu "dansçı" kendi kimono yüksek eteklerinde kaldırılmasını içerir ve üstü). Bu "bir gecelik geyşa," gerçek Onsen geyşa aksine aslında yetkili dansçılar ve müzisyenler vardır. Ancak, Sayo Masuda, kim Nagano Prefecture de 1930'larda çalışan bir Onsen geyşa, bir otobiyografi açığa geçmişte yoğun baskı seks satmak gibi kadındı çoğu altında. olarak Değiştir Kişisel ilişkiler ve Danna Geyşa olmak tek kadın bekleniyor; edenler meslekten emekli gerekir evlenmek seçin. It kurulan geyşa için geçmişte bir danna veya patron çekmek için geleneksel oldu. Bir Danna genellikle bazen evli olan çok büyük harcamalar bir geyşa geleneksel eğitim ve diğer masraflar ilgili destek demektir vardı zengin bir adam vardı. Bu bazen bugün de, ama çok nadiren oluşur. Bir geyşa ve onun danna veya aşık, ama olmayabilir samimiyeti danna mali destek için bir ödül olarak incelendi asla. Geleneksel sözleşmeler ve değerlerini böyle bir ilişki içinde çok karmaşık değildir iyi anlaşılan, birçok Japon tarafından bile. Iken, bir geyşa ona çalışma sayesinde uygun erkeklerle kişisel ilişkiler sürdürmeye ücretsiz doğruysa, bu tür ilişkiler dikkatle seçilmiş ve olası rahat olmak. Bir hanamachi çok sıkı toplum ve bir geyşa iyi şöhreti olmak için hafifçe çekilmeyen eğilimindedir. Değiştir "Geisha girls" "Geisha girls" 14 kim fahişe olarak Müttefik İşgal Japonya döneminde çalıştı Japonca kadındı. Neredeyse sadece kimin yanlış onlara "Geesha kız olarak anılacaktır Amerikan CBS ülkede konuşlu, hizmet." Terimi kelime geyşa bir yanlış telaffuz olduğunu. 14 15 yanlış telaffuz bazı Batılılar arasında devam ederse. Karışıklık ekleme gerçektir bu kadınların geyşa ve kimono ve taklit bakmak giymiş. Japon kültürü ile Amerikalılar yabancı meşru geyşa ve bu kostümlü fahişe arasındaki farkı anlayamadı. 14 1945 yılında geldiklerinden kısa bir süre sonra, Amerikan CBS işgal Ginza üzerinde toplanmış olması ve hep bir ağızdan bağırdı söyleniyor, "Biz geesha kız istiyorum "16 Sonunda, dönem "geyşa kız" herhangi bir kadın Japonca fahişe ya da işçi olarak mizu shobai ve bar hostesler ve Streetwalkers dahil ilgili genel bir kelime oldu. 14 Geyşa kız araştırmacılar tarafından büyük ölçüde Batı tüm geyşa fuhuş bu içiçeydi devam yanlış kanı sorumlu olarak spekülasyonlar vardır. 14 Değiştir Mizuage Mizuage (水揚げ?) Bir törenle bir Maiko tarafından (çırak geyşa) geçirmiş onu yaş geldiğini belirtmek için oldu. Edo dönemi boyunca, mizuage geçiren kendi bekaret alma hakkı olan bir patron tarafından desteklenen edildi courtesans. Bu uygulama 1959 yılında yasadışı oldu. Tüm maikos amacıyla tam teşekküllü geyşa olmak için bu töreni geçmesi gerekiyordu. Bir kez mizuage hamisi fonksiyonu (genç Maiko deflowering) ve o kız ile başka ilişkilere sahip olmak olarak görev yaptı. 19 Mizuage geyşaların tarafından fuhuş bir hareket olarak kabul değildi. Para Maiko's mizuage için kazanılmış büyük bir toplamı oldu ve bir geyşa olarak ilk kez sahneye desteklemek için kullanılmıştır. 20 Değiştir Görünüş Kadın Maiko olarak (geyşa çırak), Kyoto, Japonya, geleneksel Furisode ve okobo giymiş poz Eski bir geyşa kurulan ve daha karamsar bir görünüm için genç kız onu kariyeri boyunca bir geyşa görünümünü değişiklikler, ağırlıklı olarak yapılmış Maiko kadar. Değiştir Makyaj Ancak özel performanslar sırasında Maiko genellikle sadece aşınma tam beyaz yüz makyaj karakteristik geyşa kurulan Bugün çırak geyşa ve geleneksel makyaj one of their en tanınabilir özellikleri vardır. Çırak geyşa ve geleneksel makyajı kırmızı ruj ve kırmızı ve gözleri ve kaşları etrafında siyah aksan ile kalın beyaz temel özellikleri. Orijinal, beyaz maske temel neden, ama yapıldı keşif, daha sonra cilt zehirli ve korkunç cilt ve Meiji Dönemi sonuna doğru büyük geyşa için geri problemlere sebep oldu, o pirinç tozu ile değiştirildi. Makyaj uygulaması mükemmel zor ve zaman alıcı bir süreçtir. Makyaj kimono kirletme önlemek için önce pansuman uygulanır. Önce, bir mum veya yağ madde, bintsuke çağrısında Abura, cilde uygulanır. Sonra, beyaz toz su ile bir hamur içine karıştırılarak, bir bambu fırça boyun başlayıp yukarı doğru çalışma ile uygulanır. Beyaz makyaj () ense üzerinde kalan, bu geleneksel erotik alan vurgulamak ve çıplak deri bir satır bir W veya V şekli, genellikle geleneksel W şekli oluşturan yüz, boyun ve göğüs, iki veya üç unwhitened alanları ile kapakları bir maske illüzyon yaratır saç çizgisi etrafında. Temel tabakası sonra, bir sünger yüz, boğaz, göğüs, ense ve boyun her yerinden ve aşırı nem kaldırmak için temel karıştırmaya okşadı uygulanır. Gözleri ve kaşları Sonraki in Geleneksel olarak, kömür çizilir kullanıldı, ama bugün modern kozmetik kullanılır. Kaşları ve göz kenarları siyah ince bir kömür ile renklidir; bir Maiko da gözlerini etrafında kırmızı geçerlidir. Dudakları küçük bir fırça kullanarak doldurulur. Renk olan suda eritilip küçük bir sopa, gelir. Kristalize şeker sonra dudakları parlaklık vermek için eklenir. Nadiren olur beyaz olarak Batı tarzı tamamen her iki dudakları bir geyşa renk, optik illüzyon yaratır ve tamamen onlara çok büyük görünür kılacak dudakları renklendirme. Alt dudak kısmen ve renkli olan üst dudak beyaz ilk yıl Maiko için, sonra üst dudak da renkli sol. Yeni tam teşekküllü geyşa sadece üst dudak tamamen renk olacaktır. Geyşa en üst dudak bu alt dudakları bir çiçek yanılsamasını oluşturmak için lip.The geyşa yuvarlak şekil takip etmez eğri bir şerit tamamen veya stilize ve alt dudak ve renkli giyim dostum. Maiko olan eğitim, son aşamasında bazen kısa bir süre için dişlerini siyah renk olacak vardır. İmparatorluk mahkemede Japonya'da evli kadın arasında Bu uygulama kullanılan yaygın olduğu daha önce, ama bazı ilçelerde sadece ve hatta aileler kalmıştır. Bu süre Batı kulaklarına kötü tatlı sesler, tekrar optik illüzyon beyaz makyaj tarafından üretilen en azından kısmen oluşur: aksine, dişleri çok sarı gibi görünüyor; dişleri siyah anlamına gelir ki "açık karanlıkta yok gibi görünüyor renklendirme ağız. Bu yanılsama tabii ki daha bir mesafede telaffuz edilir. Ilk üç yıl için bir Maiko neredeyse sürekli bu ağır makyaj giyer. Onu başlatma sırasında Maiko ona makyaj ile ya onu onee-san, ya da onun akıl hocası olan "Büyük kardeş" (deneyimli bir geyşa) veya okaa-san, ya da onu geyşa evinin "anne" tarafından yardımcı olduğunu. Bundan sonra, o makyaj kendini geçerlidir. Bir Maiko üç yıl çalıştıktan sonra, ona makyaj daha bastırılmış tarzı değişiklikleri. Bunun nedeni, şimdi olgun hale geldi, ve basit bir model kendi doğal güzelliğini gösterir. Resmi vesilelerle için, olgun geyşa hala makyaj beyaz uygulanır. Otuz üzerinde geyşa için, makyaj beyaz ağır sadece ona makyaj onu kısmı için giyim gerektiren özel danslar sırasında giyilir. Daha fazla bilgi: kozmetik Tarihi Değiştir Kıyafet Bir kır kahvesi bir minarai Arka görmek, onun zengin açıkça görünür Obi işlemeli Geyşa her zaman kimono giymek. Savurgan obi ile Çıraklar geyşa giymek çok renkli kimono. Her zaman, Obi o belirli bir egzotik denge vermek giyiyor kimono daha parlak. Maiko) obi bir tarzı olarak adlandırılan "darari" (sarkan obi bağlı giyerler. Büyük geyşa (en önemlisi obi basit bir düğüm evli kadınlar "Taiko musubi" (太鼓結び), veya "düğüm davul olarak bilinen tarafından kullanılan bağlanmış") daha bastırılmış desen ve stilleri giyerler. Müreffeh okiya bir işareti bir kereden fazla kimono giymiş değil, daha yüksek ekonomik durumu ile bu okiya "nerede kimono saklanır ve geyşa arasında yerdeğiştirimiş tür depolar" olacaktır anlamı geyşa yaşıyor. Kimono olarak Maiko için 12 veya 15 kat kadar kalın olabilir. Çırak geyşa's kimono ağır sallanan obi yanı sıra, cebe kollu "olan yere tüm yol dangle furi" adı olacaktır. Bir dans veya performans, açma önlemek için defalarca kollarını etrafında cebe kolları sarmak gerekir çırak sırasında. Renk, desen, ve kimono da sezon ve olay geyşa bağlıdır stilini katılıyor. Kışın, geyşa üç çeyrek uzunluk haori el ile kaplı, kendi kimono üzerine ipek boya giyen görülebilir. Kimono Çizgili soğuk mevsimlerde ve kırışıksız kimono yaz aylarında giyilir. Kimono iki üç yılda gelen tamamlamak için, boyama ve nakış nedeniyle sürebilir. Geiko kırmızı giymek veya pembe nagajuban veya altında-kimono. Bir Maiko kırmızı beyaz baskılı desenler ile giyer. Junior Maiko's yaka ağırlıklı olarak gümüş veya altın nakış, beyaz kırmızı. Ona çıraklık, kırmızı yaka içine iki üç yıl tamamen beyaz zaman (ön) ona kıdem göstermek için incelendi işlemeli olacak. 20 yaş civarında anda, onu yaka kırmızı beyaz kadar kapanacaktır. Geyşa, zori, açık ve düz soled sandalet giymek) iç sadece tabi (beyaz split-parmaklı çorap giymek. Sert hava geyşa yılında tahta takunya, ebilmek denilen kaldırdı giymek. Maiko özel bir ahşap zarar okobo olarak bilinen giymek. Değiştir Saç Maiko Mamechiho Kyoto ile Gion bölgesinde. Fark orta denilen sol tsunagi üzerinde yeşil-pin dango: Bu Gion Kobu bir Maiko olarak onu belirler. Geisha saç tarih boyunca çeşitli var. Geçmişte, bu kez kadınlar için aşağıya bazı dönemlerde saçlarını giyim, ancak diğerleri de ortak vardır. 17. yüzyıl boyunca, kadın tekrar tüm saç koyarak başladı ve bu süre içinde ki geleneksel Shimada hairstyle, geleneksel chignon en köklü geyşa, gelişmiş tarafından giyilen bir tür. Orada Shimada, dört büyük türleri: taka Shimada, yüksek chignon genellikle genç ve tek kadın tarafından giyilen; tsubushi Shimada, daha basık chignon genellikle yaşlı kadınlar tarafından giyilir; uiwata bir chignon genellikle bir ile bağlı olduğu vardır renkli pamuk krep parçası; ve hangi Maiko sadece tarafından giyilen bölünmüş bir şeftali, benzer bir stil. Bu bazen "Momoware" veya "Split şeftali" denir. Ek saç: Ofuku, Katsuyama, Yakko-Shimada ve Sakko. Maiko Miyagawa of Cho ve Pontochō ek altı saç Sakko, Umemodoki, Oshidori hiçbir Hina, Kikugasane ve Osafune dahil giden yıpranacaktır. Bu saç ayrıntılı saç süslenmiştir-tarak ve TOKALAR (kanzashi). On yedinci yüzyıl ve Meiji Restorasyonu dönemi, sonra saç-tarak büyük ve göze çarpan, genellikle daha üst sınıf kadınlar için süslü olarak. Meiji Restorasyon sonrasında ve modern hayatın ve daha az saç-tarak daha popüler oldu göze çarpan küçük içine. Geyşa küçük destekte boyunlarına (takamakura), yerine yastık uyku, böylece onların saç modeliniz mükemmel saklayabilirsiniz eğitilmiştir. Bu alışkanlık güçlendirmek, onların rehberlere destek tabanı etrafında pirinç dökmek olur. Eğer geyşa başı destek ise o uyudu kapalı haddelenmiş, pirinç saçları da merhem sadık kalacağına. Geyşa böylece özenle tarz saçları sahip yorucu işlemi tekrarlamak gerekir. Bu olay olmadan, bir geyşa her hafta kadar tarz saçlarını olacaktır. Mesleki yaşamlarında birçok çağdaş geyşa kullanmak peruk, süre Maiko doğal saç kullanın. Ancak, birini düzenli olarak çok yetenekli zanaatkarlar tarafından eğiliminde olmalıdır. Geleneksel saç yavaş ölüyor sanat. Zamanla, hairstyle kafasının üstünde saçsız neden olabilir. Değiştir olarak popüler kültür Bu "popüler kültürde" bölümünde çok küçük veya önemsiz birçok referanslar içerebilir. Lütfen yerine popüler kültür üzerine konu etkisini açıklamak için basit, görünüşe listeleme ve kaldırmak trivia referanslar. (Ağustos 2009) Bu içeriği yeniden düzenlemek Geyşa da ilgi ve egzotik bir görünüm hem de Japonya ve Batı çeşitli popüler kültür olaylar olurken var. Geyşa Batı faiz 1.997 roman ve a Geisha 2005 filmi Anıları ve eski geyşa Iwasaki Mineko, Geisha Gion başlıklı bir otobiyografi artmıştır. Değiştir Geisha fotoğraf Bir kız Maiko miras () Canon Galerisi, Japonya yaşamın (2007) Naoyuki Ogino tarafından çırak geyşa A Geisha's Journey (2008) Fotoğrafları Naoyuki Ogino, Komomo, ISBN 9784770030672, Kodansha International metin tarafından Geyşa Pontocho (1954) ve PD Perkins tarafından. Francis Haar tarafından Fotoğrafları. Tokyo Haber Servisi tarafından yayınlanmıştır. Değiştir filmler geyşa featuring tamamlanmamış bir listesi Gion (1936) Sisters of - Dir. Kenji Mizoguchi Geyşa Kız (1952) - Dir. George P. Breakston Oharu of Life (西鹤一代女Saikaku Ichidai Onna) (1952) - Dir. Kenji Mizoguchi A Geisha (祇园囃子, Gion bayashi) (1953) - Dir. Kenji Mizoguchi August Moon (1956) ve Teahouse - Dir. Daniel Mann Barbar ve Geisha (1958) - Dir. John Huston Geisha Boy (1958) - Dir. Frank Tashlin Geç Kasımpatları (Bangiku) (1958) - Dir. Mikio Naruse My Geisha (1962) - Dir. Jack Cardiff Wolves (1971) - Dir. Hideo Gosha Dünya Geisha (1973) ve - Dir. Tatsumi Kumashiro Realm Senses (1976) - Dir. Nagisa Oshima ayında Yokiro (Geisha) (1983) - Dir. Hideo Gosha American Geisha (1986) - Dir. Lee Philips Ihara Saikaku Koshoku Ichidai Otoko (1991) - Dir. Yukio Abe Geisha House (1999) - Dir. Kinji Fukasaku Deniz. Kei Kumai (2002) - Dir izliyor Zatoichi (2003) - Dir. Takeshi Kitano Fighter Rüzgar (2004) - Dir içinde. Yang Yun-ho A Geisha (2005) Memoirs of - Dir. Rob Marshall Uykusuz Nights (2005) - Dir. Masahiko Tsugawa DOA: Dead or Alive (2006) - Dir. Cory Yuen Maiko Haaaan! (2007) - Dir. Nobuo Mizuta Değiştir geyşa hakkında Müzik "Naoki tarafından Geisha's Dream" Smile.dk featuring "Albümü Eurotrash Doğum Zeromancer Neo Geisha" ile Patenlikız tarafından "Geisha Dreams" "Illya Kuriaki ve Valderramas Latin Geisha" ile "GEI-SHA" CİLT tarafından Giacomo Puccini'nin "Madam Butterfly" ile Değiştir Ayrıca bakınız Taikomochi Mineko Iwasaki Sada Yacco Ichiriki Ochaya Bir Geyşanın Anıları Değiştir Referanslar ^ Melissa Hope Ditmore (2006). Ansiklopedisi fuhuş ve seks çalışma. Westport, Conn: Greenwood Press. 0-313-32969-9 ISBN. , Sayfa 184 1 ^ Reynolds, Wayne; Gallagher, John (2003). Geisha: Benzersiz Dünya Gelenek, Elegance ve Sanat. ÇHC Publishing. 1-85648-697-4 ISBN. sayfa 159 ^ A b Coutsoukis, Photius (2004-11-10). "Japonya" Performing 2009/06/02 alındı. Başlangıçta Kongre Kütüphanesi Ülke Araştırmaları; CIA World Factbook. ^ Coutsoukis, Photius (2004-11-10). "Japonya 2009/06/02 alındı. Başlangıçta Kongre Kütüphanesi Ülke Araştırmaları; CIA World Factbook. ^ Tames, Richard (Eylül 1993). Japonya A Traveller's History. Brooklyn, New York: Interlink Books. ISBN 1566561388. ^ A b Kalman, Bobbie (Mart 1989). Japonya Kültür. Stevens Point, Wisconsin: Crabtree Publishing Company. 0865052069 ISBN. ^, Elaine (2008-04-23) Lies. "Modern-günlük geyşa zafer kapalı, geleneksel dünya". 2009/06/02 alındı. ^ "Turning Japanese: ilk yabancı geyşa". Bağımsız. 2008/01/24. Http://www.independent.co.uk/news/world/asia/turning-japanese-the-first-foreign-geisha-773167.html. 2009/06/02 alındı. ^ Ryall, Julian (2008-01-09). "Batılı Geisha gizemleri içine". Telegraph.co.uk 2009/06/02 alındı. ^ Henshall, KG, 1999, Japonya A History, Macmillan Press LTD, Londra, ISBN 0333749405, sayfa 61 ^ Seigle, Cecilia Segawa, 1993, Yoshiwara: Glittering Dünya Japonca Courtesan, University of Hawaii Press, Honolulu, ISBN 0824814886, sayfa 170-75 ve ^ Matsugu, Miho, 2006, "Hizmet Ulusu: Geisha Yasunari Kavabata's yılında" Kar Ülkesi ", Martha Feldman ve Bonnie Gordon, ed. Courtesan's Sanat, Oxford University Press, Londra, ISBN 0195170288, sayfa 244 ^ Masuda, Sayo, 2003, Özgeçmiş a Geisha, trans. GG Rowley, Columbia University Press, New York ISBN 0231129513 ^ A b c d e Sheridan Prasso, Asian Mystique: Dragon Ladies, Geisha Girls & Exotic Orient PublicAffairs, 2005 Bizim Fantasies. ISBN 1586482149 4770030061 ^ Ruth Ozeki, içi ve diğer kısa öykü: Japon kadınların Kodansha International, 2005 yılında Japon kadınlar. ISBN ^ Alan Booth, Lost Looking for a Vanishing Japonya Kodansha Globe Serisi, 1995 Journeys Through. ISBN 1568361483 ^ Seigle, Cecilia Segawa (1993). Yoshiwara: Japon fahişe ve parlak dünya. Honolulu: University of Hawaii Press. ISBN 0-8248-1488-6. 179 sayfa. ^ Reynolds, Wayne; Gallagher, John (2003). Geisha: Benzersiz Dünya Gelenek, Elegance ve Sanat. ÇHC Publishing. 1-85648-697-4 ISBN. sayfa 135 ^ Liza Crihfield Dalby. Geyşa. (Berkeley: University of California Press, 1998) ^ Lesley Downer. Geyşa: Bir Vanishing Dünyanın Gizli Tarihi. (Londra: Başlık Kitap Yayınevi, 2000) Sayfa 256-266. Değiştir Ekokuma Aihara, Kyoko. Geisha: A Living Tradition. London: Carlton Books, 2000. ISBN 1858689376, ISBN 1858689708. Ariyoshi Sawako, alacakaranlık yılları. Mildred Tahara Çeviri. New York: Kodansha Amerika, 1987. Yanıklar, Stanley B., ve Elizabeth A. Burns. Geisha: A Photographic History, 1872-1912. Brooklyn, NY: PowerHouse Books, 2006. ISBN 1576873366. Downer, Lesley. Pleasure Quarters kadın: Geisha Gizli Tarihi. New York: Broadway Books, 2001. ISBN 0767904893, ISBN 0767904907. Ishihara, Tetsuo. Peter Macintosh, çev. Nihongami no Sekai: Maiko hiçbir Kamigata (Dünya Geleneksel Japon Gizli sayısı: Gizli Maiko ile). Kyoto: Dōhōsha Shuppan, 1993 4810412946. ISBN. Iwasaki, Mineko, Rande Brown. Geisha, A Life ile (ayrıca Geisha Gion olarak bilinir). New York: Atria Books, 2002. ISBN 0743444329, ISBN 0756781612, ISBN 074343059X. Masuda, Sayo. GG Rowley, çev. A Geisha Özgeçmiş. New York: Columbia University Press, 2003. ISBN 0231129505. * Masuda, Sayo. GG Rowley, çev. A Geisha Özgeçmiş. New York: Columbia University Press, 2003. ISBN 0231129505. Scott, AC Çiçek ve Willow Dünya; Geisha Story. New York: Orion Press, 1960. Değiştir Dış bağlantılar , Ücretsiz sözlük 芸者 veya Vikisözlük içinde geyşa Look up. Wikimedia Commons'da ilgili Geisha Japanese Toplum Sahne Sanatları 3 * Japon Dans 4 Geyşa (Maiko) 'çırak açıklaması Naoyuki Ogino tarafından Maiko fotoğrafları Lubomir Cernota tarafından geyşa ve Maiko fotoğrafları Bilgi geyşa ve Maiko Doğum Japanlinked.com den Geisha Maiko Gion, fotoğraf Francois Bergeron tarafından Geisha Maiko fotoğraflar Frantisek Staud tarafından Sayfa kategorileri: Japon sahne sanatları | Geisha | Japon kültür | Japon sanatçılar | Japon müzisyenler | Japonca toplum | Eğlence meslekler | Dansları Japonya Kategori:Japonya'da kültür Kategori:Meslekler